


Will You Let Me Win

by CybertronianBeing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Best Boys, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inspired by Art, Is Anyone Else Weeping, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Professional Volleyball Players, Shweiden, the writer is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: "Hinata Shouyou, will you let me win?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Will You Let Me Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamybuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamybuh/gifts).



> Hey hey hey fellow readers! This was inspired by some amazing art...and I'm honstly sad that I didn't make this longer...but the length it's at currently is what I'm satisfied with and I don't want to ruin it tbh. So, yeah, here take soft kagehina and run with it, yeah?
> 
> Author credits and such will be in the end notes!! :D

The crowd cheered wildly, blanketing the stadium atmosphere with the most unsettling ambiance. Their cheers much less muffled by the enclosed space and more like amplified, the echoes feeding off of each other like a pack of wild vultures. 

Hinata slammed the ball down with both hands, like a basketball player, after the final whistle was blown, sending the marbled ball high into the air. Of course, with a prayer it wouldn’t return and hit him or one of his teammates in the head. 

A sweaty fist pumped into the air with adrenaline-founded energy seeping through his skin and energizing even his very core. Gosh, he loved it. All the tiredness leaving his bones, he sprinted around, a dog off the leash. 

A wild star’s on the loose. 

The Karasuno alumni, from the stands, cheered. In all honesty, they didn’t even know who they were cheering for. But cheering for Shouyou’s bright, sunshiny smile was a good start. 

Kageyama smiled from the other side of the net. Regardless of the outcome of the game, he knew whatever came next (most likely, at least!) would be a complete “W” in his books. That is, if all went according to plan. 

The MSBY Black Jackals gathered together, hugging each other tightly after the close win. Hinata squeezed out of Bokuto’s death-grip and ran and jump-hugged Kageyama, wrapping his feet around the taller setter’s waist and threw his arms around his neck. 

“Alright, alright. No need to rub your win in, Boke.”

Hinata shrugged, “This time I win, Bakayama.” Kageyama put him down, turning away. He stalked towards the bench and picked a water bottle up. Hinata stared after him, face downcast.

If this was what it felt like to be at the top of the world: winning against the boy he vowed to beat one day, he wanted to crawl to rock bottom. If this is what it was going to be like. If it all ended with Tobio Kageyama turning his back on him, he wanted no part of it. 

If this ugly feeling was what it felt like to be the last one standing on the court. Gut-wrenching, heart-squeezing deep-down soul choking notion. Worst. Feeling. Ever. Get it as far away as possible. Quickly. 

“Bakayama!” 

A ball-point pen dropped, clattering exactly four times. 

The ticking of the second-hand clocks overtop of each of the exit doors tick-tocked in the enforced silence. Hinata startled, everyone and everything dead-still. It felt like a movie...some twisted way fate enforced itself on the present. 

The world paused its revolution around the sun, its spinning on its axis. The rain falling on the outside of the stadium ceased to be, a lighting mid-crack. All the celebration put itself on hold. 

“Get back on the court right now!” 

So, he obeyed. If his sunshine wanted him to step back within bounds, he would. One long stride, and he was standing back within the bounds of the court. 

Hinata walked towards him with gigantic steps, sidestepped him, and stepped outside the boundaries. 

“You’re the last one standing. You win. You are the strongest. I accept that now.”

“Geez, Boke. Get over here,” He grabbed the smaller boy’s shoulders and yanked him back onto the court. 

Everyone leaned forward, nearly knocking the rails over in the surrounding stadium seats. Anticipation buzzed louder than the lights overhead, the silence bidding more amplified than that. 

“Since we’re both standing in the court, no one’s actually victorious. However, I’ve one last move left,” He took a knee, gripping a small white box, “Hinata Shouyou...will you let me win?”

Cue the complete eruption of the audience and both teams, a small nod and an opening of the floodgates, and a whole lot of cameras all at once. Kageyama removed the ring and slipped it onto the wing spiker’s small finger. 

And then, he kissed him. He embraced the man he loved more than anything else in the world and kissed him as if he’d never get a chance to ever again. He held the man that finally belonged to him and only him, the man he’d fallen in love with more than he loved volleyball. 

On the ring, etched into the metal: As long as you’re here, I’m invincible. God-awful tears threatened to abandon the red-head.

Daichi and Sugawara cut the zip-ties holding the banner closed on the rail, a half-yellow, half-black fabric banner unrolled before them. In white paint-smeared kanji characters, it read: As long as we’re here, we’re invincible. 

As long as we’re here, we’re invincible. 

Then, Nishinoya and Tanaka unrolled the other from the other side of the room, this one black and similar to their old Karasuno banner. 

At last, it was Kageyama’s turn to lose his composure, although he swore he wouldn’t. 

Invincible to flight. 

The two felt like they were flying. Perhaps on cloud nine?

No.

They were just flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Art credits: @creamybuh on Instagram!! Their 16th post is the art that inspired this fic! They are an amazingly kind human and you need to go follow and hype up their posts up asap! Thank you very much for allowing me to write this with your art as my inspiration! I hope the changes I made are okay enough to pass. You are awesome and amazing at art. Keep it going :)
> 
> If you feel so inclined, please go send them a message to tell them that they are amazing and that their art is the best :D, and if you feel so inclined please leave a kudo or a comment :)
> 
> Again, I apologize for excruciantingly short this is. Perhaps I will make it longer in the future??
> 
> P.S. I apologize if I get something incorrect with timing. I am not caught up on the manga, but did my best with the knowledge that I do know!


End file.
